A Break From Normalicy
by ALE01
Summary: An unexpected plunge after a betrayal leaves Ginny Weasley dazed and confused...
1. chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to J. K. Rowlings except for Kiana  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I laid face down on my bed crying. Harry had finally noticed me in the fall of my fifth year. We had been dating for the past three months.   
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" Kiana asked walking over to my bed. "And why is your hair all wet? It looks like you went for a swim in the lake."  
  
"You don't know how right you are," I replied between sobs. I sat up and started to tell her what happened, "It all started when . . ."  
  
Earlier that night  
  
I was walking thinking of the day that Harry had asked me out.   
  
'We were walking through the grounds talking about our classes. It had started to snow. He stopped and asked me out.'   
  
I walked into what I thought was an empty classroom. One look around told me I wasn't alone. From the looks of it Cho was busy snogging some poor victim. A closer look, without them noticing, I saw it was Harry.   
  
I backed up and stumbled over a forgotten book. Harry looked up and right into my eyes. I turned to run but I felt something grab my arm.  
  
"Ginny its not what you think," he started. His green eyes seemed to be filled with guilt.  
  
"Of course not and I am the Queen of Taiwan," I yelled bitterly. I managed to slip my arm out of his grip and ran. I had just past the staircase to the dungeons when I thought I heard someone following me. I ran until I had reached the lake.   
  
I took my cloak off and started walking onto the lake.   
  
"Bit late for a swim isn't it?" a sarcastic drawl came from the bank.  
  
"Like you care, Malfoy?" I asked. I turned and caught a glimpse of his beautiful blonde hair and his questioning gray eyes. Wait 'Beautiful blonde hair'? What is the world coming to? I turned back and took another step.  
  
"No but the Golden Trio might," His voice seemed forced. Wait what is he doing out here? I asked myself; maybe he just wants to see all the action.   
  
"They would never care, even if the world had disappeared they would never care," I said, fighting back tears, and taking a couple more steps.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What afraid I am going to fall in?"  
  
"No it is just that people will think that I pushed you in."  
  
So he is afraid of what might happen to him. Jerk, I can't believe him.  
  
I heard a crack and took another step. I plunged into the lake and tried to keep my head above the water. Was Harry really worth all this pain? I asked myself.  
  
"Damn!" Malfoy said before walking out onto the ice. Then he got down on his stomach and somewhat slithered out to where I was.  
  
"Don't you'll fall in to." He didn't listen and grabbed my hands. Slowly he pulled me out of the lake.   
  
"Wh-why did you do that," I asked bewildered.  
  
"You never do catch a clue do you?" He asked. Before I could answer he added, "Get to your dorm before I report you!"  
  
"Fine." I yelled grabbing my cloak and running off. Why did he do that?  
  
I couldn't get the question out of my head until I ran into the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He stood up and came to face me. I ran into my dorm room before he could say a word. 


	2. chapter 2

I was walking around the dungeons thinking of ways to get Pansy to back off. At least she was sleeping now in her room.  
  
"I think a bit of air would do one good," I told myself.  
  
I had just gotten to the top of the stairs when I saw a flash of red run past. I wonder. . . I asked myself as I follow a few feet behind until they reached the lake. I realized it was the youngest Weasley when she started to take her cloak off.   
  
She had taken a couple of steps onto the ice when I asked with a sarcastic drawl, "bit late for a swim isn't it?"   
  
"Like you care, Malfoy?" she asked. She turned and I caught a glimpse of one of her stunning brown eyes. Wait 'Stunning brown eyes'? What is wrong with me? She just turned away and took another step.  
  
"No but the Golden Trio might." Why can't I talk? Wait why am I here? I asked myself; because you don't want her to kill herself because you lo...SHUT UP! Malfoy's don't like or love Weasleys.   
  
"They would never care, even if the world had disappeared they would never care," she said, trying not to give to the sobs she was trying to hide, and took a couple more steps.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled, don't please don't.  
  
"What afraid I am going to fall in?"  
  
"No it is just that people will think that I pushed you in." I tried to recover from my outburst with a lie.  
  
You Liar I can't believe you just said that! I told myself.   
  
I heard the faintest crack as she took another step. One second later the ice beneath her gave way as the lake consumed her for five seconds at least. Why is she doing this what was worth all this pain? I asked myself.  
  
"Damn!" I said before walking out onto the ice. I got down on my stomach and somewhat slithered out to where she was. I was glad I read that book on saving other people even though my fa . . . had not allowed it.   
  
"Don't you'll fall in to." I wasn't listening and grabbed her hands. I pulled her out of the lake, which was a slow process.   
  
"Wh-why did you do that." She seemed confused.  
  
"You never do catch a clue do you?" I asked. Before she could answer I yelled, "Get to your dorm before I report you!"  
  
"Fine." She yelled and after grabbing her cloak she ran off. Why did I do that?  
  
I wonder if Potter had anything to do with this. I he did there will be hell to pay! What the hell am I thinking? I ended up walking to Slytherin house. I went back to my dorm to find a sleepless night.   
  
a/n sorry it took so long but I promise it won't be long until my next chapter. Please review!!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

I awoke to find my pillow still wet from my tears. I looked up to find Hermione standing over my bed.  
  
"G'morning, sunshine," she said.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, yawning.  
  
"For about half an hour," she replied glancing at her watch. "You missed breakfast so I brought you some. Compliments of Harry who wants to know if you would take a walk around the grounds, he wants to talk."  
  
I quickly ate the toast that was handed to me and said, "Okay, I'll be ready in say five minutes at least."  
  
"I'll go tell him."  
  
"Okay," I called as she left. I picked up my showering items and headed towards the bathrooms. When I got there it was entirely empty, which in itself was rare in the morning. Then I remembered that I woke up late. I quickly washed my hair and did other necessities. I went back into the room and dressed. I decided to wear a pair of jeans and my white sweater. I dried my firey mane and walked out to the common room with cloak in hand.  
  
Harry was waiting on the stairs.  
  
"Hey Angel," He said getting up and grabbing his cloak.  
  
"Good morning, Gin," Ron called out from his game of wizarding chess with Dean Thomas. (sp?)  
  
"Good morning Ron, Harry," I replied. Harry started toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. I simply followed.   
  
We were silent until we reached the front door when Harry spoke up.  
  
"Gin, about last night," he paused, well what is the reason that you broke my heart? "I'm sorry we were just talking then she jumped me."  
  
"She jumped you, SHE JUMPED YOU," everyone began to stare, "From the looks of it you were enjoying it just as much as she was so don't give me of your stupid excuses!"  
  
After I calmed down a little I said quietly, "I want to know the truth."  
  
"Fine," he whispered, "You are going to hate me but I don't think we should go out any longer."  
  
"You're breaking up with me to go out with Cho?" I asked already knowing the answer, "I hope you two have great time together." I brought my hand up to his cheek with a loud smack and left.  
  
I felt two pinpricks in my eyes as I walked away. Draco was standing by the door as I approached. He looked somewhat depressed.  
  
"You okay?" he asked silently as I passed. I turned and looked into his eyes. I was surprised that they held genuine concern. I let the tears escape and fell into arms. "Forgive me for what I am about to say but go inside when I say it and I will be right in okay?"  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Weasel what do you think you are doing? What doesn't Potter Comfort his own girlfriend?" he said out loud so everyone could hear. I let go of him and ran inside I waited for him to come inside. I never saw him come inside for everything went dark. 


	4. chapter 4

I woke early and went to the great hall followed by Crabbe and Goyle like always. I sat by Pansy and quickly scanned the Gryffindor table only to find that the certain red head wasn't there.   
  
"Damn!" I muttered to myself.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked in a 'caring' voice.   
  
"Nothing," replied, glancing at Potty. There was a certain look on his face something like guilt.  
  
Then Potty left some type of parcel in his hand. Ron and Hermione went out holding hands as well. Does Weasel not know what happened last night with his younger sister?  
  
I decided to wait at the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeons. Ginny had to come down soon right. An hour later Gin and Potty were walking in silence. I followed them wanting to know what was going on.  
  
They were silent until they reached the front door when Potty spoke up.  
  
"Gin, about last night," he paused, ha I knew that he was behind this. "I'm sorry we were just talking then she jumped me."  
  
"She jumped you, SHE JUMPED YOU," everyone was now staring at them. "From the looks of it you were enjoying it just as much as she was so don't give me of your stupid excuses!"  
  
She said something inaudible and I wanted to know what.  
  
"Fine," he whispered, "You are going to hate me but I don't think we should go out any longer."  
  
"You're breaking up with me to go out with Cho?" she asked, biting her lip, "I hope you two have great time together." Her hand rose to his cheek which left an echoing smack.  
  
I went up to the front steps to meet her. I felt something I had never felt before.  
  
"You okay?" I asked silently as she passed her face in so much pain that I couldn't bare. She turned and looked into my eyes. I felt like I had to put my arms around her and comfort her. Tears were now running down her rosy cheeks and she fell into my arms. "Forgive me for what I am about to say but go inside when I say it and I will be right in okay?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Weasel what do you think you are doing? What doesn't Potter Comfort his own girlfriend?" I said out loud. She let go and ran inside. I waited for a couple of minutes where potty came up and threw a couple of insults. My hands clenched and unclenched. I turned and went inside.   
  
Ginny was laying on the ground not moving at all. I quickly checked her pulse. After finding it I carried her off to Infirmary.  
  
I stayed with her the rest of the day until elder Weasel came in and threatened to kill me if I touched her again. For the next few days I tried to visit her but, the golden trio was always there.   
  
Finally in the middle of potions I came up with a idea to see her again. I prepared during dinner. I was going to sneak out after hours and see her then.   
  
It was now ten thirty and pulled on my dark cloak. Slipping out of the half full, darkening common room. Stepping from shadow to shadow I remained unseen.   
  
Shortly I arrived at the infirmary and saw the infamous beauty laying on the last bed.   
  
I walked up and sat beside her. Putting my left hand on her left cheek a tear tore away from my eyes. Suddenly her chocolate eyes crept open. 


	5. chapter 5

I was searching for Draco. He had sent me a note to meet him in the Forbidden Forest. I looked back at the note.  
  
'Ginny dearest, please meet me in the forbidden forest   
  
around eight, Love Draco'  
  
He was now half an hour late. I heard a twig crack from behind and turned to see who it was. I screamed and moved backwards slowly. I tripped over a root and looked up to see Voldemort's cold red eyes glaring at me.  
  
"I've already taken care of your lover boy so now you belong to me," he said maliciously.  
  
"No!" I cried looking over to see Draco's lifeless form.  
  
My eyes slowly opened to see a pair of silvery grey ones. Wait was that a tear running down his pail cheek? I asked myself. I could feel his hand on my left cheek.  
  
"Dr…Draco?" I asked uncertainly. I reached up to stroke his cheek with my hand. I was happy to feel warmth coming from it. Suddenly tears started pouring down mine remembering the dream I just had.  
  
"What is wrong?" Draco asked me.   
  
"I…I'm just so happy you're okay," I replied. What happened next took me by surprise. He swooped down and planted a butterfly kiss on my lips he left and made it feel like the kiss was left unfinished. I reached up and finished our kiss. A furious yell pulled us apart.  
  
"MALFOY get your detestable lips off my sister!" Ron was standing at the edge of the curtains.  
  
"What is all the racket about?" Madam Pomfrey asked walking out of her office. She was pulling a white robe on over a lavender nightdress. "Mister Malfoy, Mister Weasly, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Well I came here to see Virginia, I brought her in and Weasly threatened me so I decided to come around when he wasn't around," Draco replied before Ron could say a word.  
  
"Both of you have detentions and twenty points from each house," she said. "Now get to bed."  
  
"Yes ma'am," they replied and Ron and Draco left but not before Draco said good night to me.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," Draco whispered in my in my ear and kissed me on the cheek. He turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary.   
  
Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion which resulted in a dreamless sleep which I was happy to receive. 


End file.
